The present invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the practicing of tennis or similar games which involve the use of rackets, bats or analogous ball-striking implements. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus which enable a player, for example, a tennis player, to practice the game without any supervision by instructors. Still more particularly, the invention relates to apparatus which can be applied directly to the ball-striking implement to indicate the quality of strokes or swings regardless of whether the game is practiced with or without a ball and with or without an opponent. The following description will deal with the application of the apparatus to rackets which are used by tennis players; however, it will be understood that the apparatus can be used with equal advantage for the practicing of other games, such as badminton, racquets, table tennis, baseball, golf and/or others.
As a rule, a tennis player who desires to improve his or her game will engage an instructor, such as a pro, who observes the player and informs him, orally, whether or not the player has properly executed a forehand or a backhand stroke. An advantage of such type of practice is that the player receives undivided individual attention during the interval which is available for a session under the supervision of a skilled instructor. On the other hand, the just described mode of practicing is rather expensive and the appointments cannot be scheduled at will, i.e., the player must seek an appointment with the instructor and may not be able to practice whenever he or she is free to devote some time to his or her favored game, for example, at the player's home or in the backyard.